


That Was Then

by honey_you_should



Series: DRAMAtical Cuddles [2]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, aoba is totally a cuddler, mink totally loves cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mink still remembers. Sometimes he needs a certain blue-haired cuddle toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more cuddly!Mink

His eyes wrenched open and his breathing was ragged. His lips were sealed shut. Everything was dark and there was ringing in his ears. His body was scorched with intangible flames.

Blinking a couple of times, he schooled his breathing back into a steady rhythm. He softly opened his mouth and exhaled, licking his lips. His vision had cleared along with the noise in his ears and he could see the moonlight cross the room with its pale rays. His body was covered in blankets.

Having come back down to earth, he leaned in and touched his nose to the back of Aoba's head. They were here. He was here. The village was gone but that was too long ago to salvage.

Exhaling again, he tightened his arm around Aoba's waist and closed his eyes.

He didn't wake again until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this less depressing? Also I'm super tired and I literally just made that up, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my native/first language


End file.
